Free Birds and Freerunners
by Mr.Khorosho Zima
Summary: Different AU. Desmond Miles is a mysterious person shrouded in mysterious mysterious-ness, taking up a new identity, he goes to a hospital to help him with disturbing visions, in the hospital, he meets a pretty tech-savvy tomboy who he immediately warms up to, together who knows what they'll get themselves into? Cover image is by an artist on 4chan, link:/user/Lighto


**Chapter 1: Playing Doctor**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. They belong to their rightful creators.

The main reason for the upbringing of this story is the lack of love for this pairing! So without further ado!

*ALSO* For those of you waiting on the release of the next chapter for my _**Don't Hate Me**_ series, I am regretful in my informing you all that I am going to take a break from that story and will go back to redo the entirety of it at some time in the future.

* * *

><p>It was called the Blending Fact, right?<p>

No, that didn't sound quite right.

His eyes adjusted as a holographic plate moved away from his forehead and he brought himself to a sitting position. He barely registered the person beside him. How many times had he been here again? He couldn't recall.

What was it again? He couldn't place it, however, he knew that the phrase 'Blending Effect' didn't sound like it was the correct term either. Ugh, whatever it was, he would get it eventually.

"Alright Aleksei, let's stop for today. We should be getting the results soon, don't wanna' overload your head and stuff." It was a she, he was certain. The name was foggy, however. Aleksei? Yes, his alias given by himself was 'Aleksei'. His guise was that he was from a foreign family who had moved to America with the hope of new opportunities while deciding to switch to English, even though his real name was Desmond. While waking up, his reactions were definitely half of a second slower than usual.

"Sì, il mio cervello si sente come sta andando a implodere." ("Yeah, I feel like my brain's going to implode" in Italian) Was his response. He didn't even notice that he was talking in a different language until he caught the curious eyes of a woman in a doctor's coat with short raven hair. She was wearing a black punk style button-up, baggy gray track pants and some vibrant black and green shoes concealed by the big coat. The woman eyed him confused, lips pouting as she did so. In fact, she looked more punk rocker than doctor in her current attire. Argh, what was her name again? It bothered him to no end.

"What'dya say?" It was her voice again, she was trying to coax a response out of him. So Desmond tried again, visibly shaking his head, as if that action was going to purge his thoughts ailing him. He managed to regain some memories that pertained to his current predicament.

"Sorry, my bad. I said if I ever needed my head to explode, I could just go talk to Shaun. I bet he could write a 20 page essay on why paper towelettes are way more better than paper towel in comparison." And like that, she tries to contain the snort leaking from her person, fist placed in front of her mouth in a childish manner with the hopes to attempt to try to block the flow of laughter, most likely because the one named, "Shaun" was somewhere nearby.

"You know what, _Alex_? I agree with you; I bet your inferior brain would quake at the knowledge my mind presents. Besides most intellectuals know that paper towel greatly outweigh paper towelettes **and** it would only be a 4 page essay." Speak of the devil. The nickname had not even phased Desmond, because he knew the name that he had given himself was a tad difficult to the point where people had given him varying nicknames.

"No need to be a smart-ass, four-eyes!" Miles had gestured to the glasses that sat upon Shaun's nose, teasing the man for his handicap. Leaning on one of his arms as he did so.

"Real mature, _Alex_; at least I can actually _use_ my brain. Anyway, I just wanted to inform _Rebecca_, that I just handed in the papers you requested for the results on the counter right here. See you, Rebecca, Man-Child." The secretary, who just so happened to be well-versed in history, grumbled, addressing the two as he left, clearly irritated. Desmond had the courtesy to blow the brit a raspberry. But Shaun didn't say anything else on the matter of Desmond's childish behavior as he left the medical room to sulk while burying himself in his work, Shaun was so obsessed about the little things, he was a perfectionist after all. Oh well, he'll get over it soon, like he usually does.

"So what does the charts say? Does it look normal?" He referred to the machine that was taking a look into his brain activity, obviously interested in the results. He had asked her to check on his readings because he was fairly certain that hallucinating images and seeing people walk through walls was not an everyday thing and was not normal, well normal for him at least.

"Well, for the most part, yeah." She had hesitantly responded.

"What do you mean for the _most part_?" Desmond inquired.

"You're normal! You are, I swear, it's just…there's a small _thingy_ in your head that's active and stuff, but you know, that's fine! I've heard of similar cases…" She continued to ramble until the words died in her throat and she left her words hanging in the air.

Miles needed to see them, see what it looked like. How bad was it?

His eyes widened. A gasp leaked from somewhere. Was it his voice from the reveal of the results, or was It Rebecca's-from how quickly he moved to get to his objective, and was unaware of how close he had to get to her face to accomplish this? He didn't know, all he did know was-

"It's a…hell of an improvement than what I had in mind." Came his voice after some debate. He was telling the truth too; for he had feared the worst, while the picture of his brain only had an extremely small part dotting on the image, like a pixel you would find on a TV.

"Well, duh. I told you that it wasn't all that bad." A dry chuckle came from her throat.

"And, you're sure it isn't a tumor?" He interrogated wryly.

"Of course not, Vic. I told you that I took care with the tests." ('Vic', her own derivative on Miles' alias since 'lek' sounds like 'vic') She swatted her hand in the air, as if her gesture had the power to ward off the negative diseases and such aforementioned. Simply said; there was nothing to worry about.

"Sooo, I won't be getting any super powers after all?" He questioned with the raise of his eyebrow.

"How about the super power of the never-ending questions?" She responded while crossing her arms, still smiling.

"Relax, I kid, I kid." He held up his hands in mock defeat, with a small smirk gracing his lips.

A comfortable silence fell over the two for several minutes when Desmond remembered something.

"Hey, so am I going to need to be on medication or anything, y'know just for precaution or whatever?"

"Nah, as far as we know, it's not that bad. You just gotta monitor it, we'll assign a med dude to watch over you. If anything, we'll just give you some pills to see if they help with the pain you get from the episodes."

"Is that it?"

"Well, for now, I believe it is." She replied, face turning cross to try and remember anything else that she could possibly relay to the patient in front of her.

"So, I'm free to go-Just like that-I'm not missing any paperwork or whatever?" He asked as he came to a standing position, brow raised and arms crossed, beside the machine that just recorded the results of his latest check-up dressed within one of the hospital's own customary gowns, though for purposes only known to him, he had _insisted_ he wear a long sleeve shirt underneath the gown which didn't seem all that off.

"Well, we'll probably give you a journal to help record the hallucinations as they happen, just so that if there's a pattern, some eggheads will come up with a way to see what's triggering them. Way better than shoving legal papers into your hands if you ask me."

Abstergo was a hospital that functioned like this one, Novus Hospital, though it was located just a few blocks down, and while Novus Hospital focused on quality of service with less manpower, Abstergo believed in "Quantity over quality," as in having lots more patients sign in with lots more workers, but with considerable less care, resulting in accidents that were quickly swept under the rug. Though while few people knew of this, they often or not, still went because of the slight changes in pricing. Abstergo was slightly cheaper, but the point still remains. There was even something that Rebecca had said herself, _"Abstergo might have deeper pockets than us, but they've got no ambition, no passion, and no competitive edge! That's why, even with all their resources, anything they can do, we can do better. Faster too."_ He thought that she was a breath of fresh air with her confidence, since the people he worked with were all realists with sticks shoved too far up their arses.

He shared a laugh with her, because he knew, from personal experience, that Abstergo may look pretty, but they weren't to be trusted, not after a certain fractured arm became a broken one due to a wheelchair, a baby, and pudding in a very stupid and probably hilarious accident. Thank god, they hadn't shoved the documents on him yet, they did, but not at the moment in time, which resulted in his free reimbursement for the certain 'complications'.

The laugh-fest was short-lived though because of a person who had just entered the room, "Rebecca, what did I tell you about messing around with my bras?" Came a slightly annoyed woman who donned the same coat as Rebecca, but had blonde hair. She hadn't even noticed that Desmond was in the room. Then a look of surprise danced across her features as she pointed directly at the offender, "And you're even wearing my coat too?"

"Ooooh, busted." Came Miles' reply.

An immediate reaction.

"He's awake?! I'm so sorry-You told me he was sleeping! I honestly had no clue-!" Her cries were frenzied and panicked, trying to balance between apologizing profusely and chewing out her friend.

"By the way, are you talking about _this_ bra?" She had questioned as she began to unbutton her shirt to further fluster her friend.

"Rebecca!-" Came the blondie's voice, chastising her friend, "_He's right there!"_

"He doesn't mind." Came the dry response. Her eyes nonchalant as she just gestured to the man a few feet away from her.

"Yeah, I don't mind." Was the just-as dry response; what with his arms still crossed and his eyes just motioning between the two people in the room; playing along with Rebecca's aloof behavior.

"See?"

Lucy's cheeks heated as she tried to stop the embarrassment from continuing further. A huff escaping her thinly pressed lips as she realized they were playing with her.

"So, did Shaun drop off the results yet?" The now distinguished woman asked as she moved on from her unprofessionalism.

"Yep, they're right here!" The punk rocker had responded candidly, handing Lucy the results.

"Rebecca here assured me that it's not a tumor, said that she took special care in obtaining the results." Desmond had responded while Lucy gave them a once over.

"Did she now?" The woman questioned as her smile turned coy.

Rebecca went rigid.

Lucy smiled even further.

The man in the room looked between the both of them, searching for some missing information.

"Alek, would you mind telling me what Rebecca told you her job here was?"

"Uh, sure. She told me that she was a doc', why, what's wrong?"

"Pfft! She's not a doctor! She's a-" her words were cut off however, thanks to Rebecca's interfering which included and was not limited to, a hand firmly placed over Lucy's mouth which prevented the flow of knowledge or rather, hidden knowledge.

The rocker wore a smile that was laced with embarrassment, her cheeks were flushed and she looked positively funny from the position she was currently in. "What she meant to say was….." and like that her mouth stopped moving while her head was busy trying to come up with a viable excuse. With a loud huff Rebecca let go of the other woman's mouth.

"It's true, I'm-I'm not _really_ a doctor. I just wanted to y'know act the part and feel it out for a while. Until _someone _ruined that for me!" A half-playful and half-threatening glare was sent to her yellow-haired friend.

Desmond took a few glances between each of them.

"So? I don't care that you were pretending to be a doctor. In fact, I think it's pretty adorable." A mischievous smile was placed upon his lips

Rebecca knew he was teasing her at this point and the affectionate word he placed in the end only added to her blushing and comparison of a child declaring its own maturity.

"Oh yeah? What do you do Mr. Hotshot?"

Desmond smiled carnivorously.

"I am a bellwether. I have a concupiscent adoration for chicks and I have prestidigitation which often leads to the leisure of undergarments. Basically put, I am _really good with my mouth._"

"I have no idea what you just said." Came the raven-haired girl's reply.

"I only caught a piece of that."

"Well, if you _really_ want to know-"

"Ah! Bloody hell, where in god's name was it placed? I didn't leave it _here_, maybe it's under-Aha! Oh wait…that's not it." Came a familiar British accent that had originated from somewhere outside of the hospital room in the white hallway.

"Rebecca, can you see if you can lend Shaun a hand?" Questioned a blond doctor

"Uh sure." Came her quick reply.

Within a few moments Rebecca had moved into the hall and as confirmation Shaun had made a greeting to her and she had replied with 'What's up?'

Lucy made a small note of this and turned to Desmond, "Alright **Aleksei Orel***, medical personnel, including me, took notes on your brain activity within the week you've been coming here and decided that it'd be best if you were to stay hospitalized so that we can monitor your vitals and try to see when or what's triggering these 'episodes' as I'm sure Rebecca had told you earlier." His brows creased slightly at the mentioning of his full fake name along with the phrase 'stay hospitalized' as he crossed his cloth sleeved arms and opened his mouth, "Actually I was misinformed, I was told that I'd be able to leave with some medication and a person to watch over me." _'It's easier to sneak out that way'_ he had thought.

"Well, usually we would, but there was an 'incident' concerning the use of medical personnel in the field so the hospital decided to discontinue that. I can understand if you _really_ don't want to stay-do you have any family members or close relatives who can come in and sign you out so that they can declare guidance over you?"

'_Shit. And it's not like I can just call them out to help me. Too suspicious, too dangerous.'_

"How long would I have to stay here?" His eyes look out the 1st floor window at the trees just sanctioned a few yards from his p.o.v. and towards the sky, which was already becoming gray from winter's approach.

'_Winter already, huh?'_

"Approximately a week. A few days, give or take."

"Then I can go-for real-nothing else, no bullshit?" His tone of voice is especially curt, as if just talking about staying hospitalized was a conspiracy in itself.

"Well, yeah, it's not like we're going to hold you here against your will." His eyes glaze over from her words and immediately his head is filled with memories.

'_I can do a week. They'll be pissed but…it'll work out'_

'_Yeah, I can do a week'_

"Fine doc'. A week it is."

As he unfurls his crossed arms, he moves to the nearby hospital bed and kicks back, hell, if he has to stay here, he might as well enjoy it.

Nearby Rebecca shouts something along the lines of, "Get off me!"

He's on his feet faster than he can even comprehend.

Bad memories of **bad** people doing **bad** things to _defenseless_ people flood into his head, then, training kicks in. Training that he learned from a young age to stop _**evil**_ people.

He's already rushed into the hallway and into the nearby room where the source of the objections were coming from. He's subject to a disheveled Shaun lying atop an evenly disheveled Rebecca who had her arms crushed, while at the same time pushing, against the chest of Shaun who merely replies with, "Relax, alright? That'll make this easier when I can get-"

He quickly grabs the back of the man's white button-up and heaves him up to his feet.

"What the hell were you just doing?" Questioned an angry and an eager-to-punch-you-in-the-face Desmond. Fist already raised, he looked quite dangerous with his current deadset position.

"Waitwaitwaitwait! Vic' just put em' down. It's alright, it was an accident, right? Chill." Came the raven-haired girl's quick response in order to save her friend from getting 'smack downed'. She quickly closed her hands around his fist to help calm him down as she gave him a smile to emphasize the fact that she was, indeed, okay.

"Bloody hell, man. What do I look like? Some sudden madman going around lifting people up by their knickers?"

"Sorry. I-I thought-"

"It's alright, you lumbering oaf. Just let me down already!" Shaun had replied in a manner that was both somewhat scolding and begging.

"Oh yeah, right. Sorry." Miles was swift to let the British man down from his deathly grip. As soon as he had, the Brit had pushed past the embarrassed man and shouted behind him, with papers in hand, "It's alright Rebecca, I found what I needed, as much help as you were fumbling around aimlessly."

As Desmond was currently wallowing in some sort of embarrassment and regret, he was soon approached by a lithe woman. "Hey, Vic' its fine. That was pretty cool though, seeing you storm in here like some sort of knight in shining armor."

"Oh yeah?" He had answered dejectedly, not even raising his eyes from the ground, obviously a bit frustrated at himself.

After a couple of seconds of unbearable silence she had spoken up once again.

"Hey, you know you're still naked in your hospital gown, right?" She had asked.

"Oh yeah, that's right." Desmond said out aloud, not even slightly embarrassed.

"You should put your pants back on." Without even thinking, he had left to do so. As he entered back into the room, he took note of Lucy's absence. Whatever, she had probably left the whole situation to Desmond and went to look at some of her other patients. After all, this place was still a hospital, time doesn't stop for no one.

While he was changing, he heard Rebecca's voice from the doorway, "Talk to me out here, after you're done."

Immediately he headed in her direction, having already had a shirt on underneath the gown and was on the process of buttoning his pants.

"What is it?" He asked curiously, eying around him for some type of prank or what have you.

"Do you want to get high?" The raven haired girl offered.

"Aren't you supposed to **not** offer your patients drugs?" He questioned amusedly.

"Technically, you're not my patient and _I'm not_ a doctor. So is' fine."

"Technically, isn't that still illegal?" He countered.

"Touché. The offer still stands though." A smile graced her lips.

"I guess, since I don't have nothing else better to do."

"Alriiight. Hey, if you beat me to the roof I'll let you touch my boobs!" She responded while sneaking her way to the stairway as casual as possible. Taking off to the stairs as fast as possible.

"What?" He asked, bewildered, stunned for a second. Mischievous mind games, like always. He still ran after her though, and as they both climbed the steps, they burst out laughing, while climbing to the top.

They ended up neck and neck to the door to the roof, and as they busted through the door, they tripped over one another and landed a few feet from each other. Lying on the roof, they both tried to catch their respective breaths. He looked over to his left, chuckling at her disheveled form and flushed face staring at his own. She bit her lip, staring at his face.

'_I can do a week'_

"I'm a lesbian."

'_Wait, what?'_

* * *

><p>So this was the first chapter. If you want more, just give the story some reviews asking me to continue.<p>

Absolutely love the pairing, sucks there's only two other stories that exist.

Also, Aleksei Orel is a Russian name; Aleksei: Defender, Defender of Mankind. Orel: Eagle.


End file.
